A Little Whipped Cream
by lamer5799
Summary: Weiss tries to prank Yang. Nonsensical Freezerburn thing


Weiss bit her lip with a smile as the anticipation built up. She looked at the object in her left hand, then her left, and could hardly hold in a laugh. She now cast her gaze to the snoring mass of blonde. Pay back time, Weiss thought as she bit onto the cover of the whipped cream and pulled it off. Tip toeing to Yang's side Weiss thought about the best way to go about this.

Yang fell asleep on the couch lying on her back. Both hands palm down, one on her chest one by her side. The heiress stuck the feather behind her ear and with her newly freed hand turned over Yang's hand at her side. She then paused and looked at Yang's face for any sign that she was waking up, nothing. Smiling with the cap still in her mouth Weiss shook the whipped cream can. She sprayed the foamy substance into Yang's up turned hand until a medium sized mound was there. All the while keeping an eye on Yang for any sign that she was waking up.

Weiss put the can down and took the cap from her mouth and set it beside it. She then took the feather from behind her ear and lightly traced it along Yang's nose. With only a slight twitch as a response Weiss then brushed the tip of the feather back and forth. Yang twisted her face and shook her head.

Pouting her lip Weiss went for an area she knew Yang was ticklish, right between the eye brows. She's seen Ruby go for it and win every tickle fight, and she's used it herself in other situation. The moment the feather touched the area Weiss caught a blur of motion as Yang's hand moved.

Her pout almost made it to a smile before the whipped cream was smeared across her face. Her face in instant shock she looked at Yang. The blonde wore a crooked smile and one eye was open.

"Did you really think you would get me with this kind of prank?" Yang chuckled and continued to smear whipped cream across Weiss's shocked face.

"You... You..." Weiss voice quivered in anger as her face started to turn red.

"Me? Me, what?" Yang mocked.

"You Brute!" Weiss yelled as she picked up the can and sprayed the whipped cream in Yang's face.

Laughing Yang put up half a fight to take away the can. Whipped cream was sprayed every were as they struggled. Weiss used both hands to point the can and spray it at Yang. While the blonde laughed it off and stuck the nozzle in her mouth to eat it.

Yang took both of Weiss' wrists and flipped their position. Now Yang was pinning the smaller girl onto the couch. Yang looked down and saw Weiss' face covered in whipped cream. Yang then smiled down in a way that Weiss knew too well.

"Don't you dare." Weiss warned slowly.

Yang slowly stuck her tongue out with a wide smile. Yang leaned in close to Weiss until their faces were inches apart. Yang then dragged her tongue across Weiss' cheek, licking off the whipped cream.

"Eww! Yang gross, stop!" Weiss kicked and struggled against Yang.

"But you love my tongue when were doing other things." Yang whispered, causing Weiss to freeze.

Yang backed up and looked at Weiss' eyes. The blonde licked a bit of whipped cream off of Weiss' nose. Weiss looked away from Yang, her face red and pouting.

"That's different." Weiss with a weak voice.

"Tell me how." Yang licked some more whipped cream from Weiss' chin.

"No, let go of me!" Weiss ordered.

"No." Yang licked some whipped cream off of Weiss' ear causing her to shiver. "I'm going to lick you clean."

Weiss whimpered as Yang licked more whipped cream off of her neck.

Yang rearranged Weiss' wrist so both of them were being held by one hand. With her now free hand Yang grabbed to can of whipped cream and shook it to check how full it was. With the sound of a half full can Yang smiled. Yang pointed the nozzle at the hallow of one of Weiss' collar bones and sprayed.

"How are you going to lick me clean if you get me even dirtier?" Weiss scolded.

"To make it more fun." Yang quickly darted her tongue through the bit of cream, licking it up.

Weiss whimpered and twisted her shoulders. Yang knew every were to tease. And Weiss knew that Yang loves to tease her.

Before Yang could ready the can again they heard something come from the door. Weiss froze again and stared at the source of the noise. Yang made a shushing sound and put the can down.

"Stop this now." Weiss struggled again at Yang's grip. "If we're caught like this..."

"We wont." Yang assured her.

"If were caught like this we'll never hear the end of it." Weiss twisted her wrists and manage to get free.

"No fare." Yang protested.

"Shut it." Weiss threw a pillow at Yang's face. "I need to wash this off."

Weiss stood and started towards the bath room.

"Need some help?" Yang asked with a smirk.

'No, and this little stunt has put you on the couch for a week." Weiss turned and smiled. "Hope you found it comfortable."

"What about the mess?" Yang gestured to the whipped cream all over the couch and floor.

"Clean it up." Weiss waved her hand as she turned and went into the bath room, shutting the door behind her.

"You started it!" Yang called out.

"You caused it!" Weiss yelled through the closed door.


End file.
